monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hammer girl
fanfic Hi, it's hammer girl. just want to tell you guys that i am in the middle of writting my own fan fiction and have posted the first chapers. the story is called Dark venom. enjoy! ...and now for the link...dragontamer 05:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) here is a link to my writters blog. this is also the site for dark venom. User blog:Hammer girl/Dark Venom: fanfic my blogs i also have a few blogs. they include : *gigginox vs. uragaan: gross factor this blog is about gross and creepy monsters. this one seems to caused up a stir. cheack it out for yourself. *barrioth: ruler of the tundra this blog is realy about compearing monsters to people. it got it's name after i said that barrioth reminds me of myself. cheak it out. *'any one want to join a clan ( ply MH3 only)' i wrote that female hunters are welcom but now guys keep asking if you have to be a girl. you can be a girl or boy, fine with me! go for it. here's the link! User blog:Hammer girl messages all of my messages so far. i am soo lonely... Hey Hammer Girl thank you for letting me join your clan!! NargaBoyz 16:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC)NargaBoyz Fanfic Thank You For letting me join your clan!! i have both mhfu and mht so i wil be able to play with you and your clan =P NargaBoyz 16:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC)NargaBoyz Hey this is just saying from your message to me about the the clan Im sorry I haven't been in the blog for a while just my school works been keeping me back a bit and I need extra time to do it so any way I leave some comments on the blog in my spare time but thanks for leaving me the message. Skull master 15:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) hey hammer girl (dragon tamer) :) i would love to still be apart of your clan. i have recently been very busy and have not had the time to get on. if its alright with you id still love to be a part of your clan. p.s. GOOD HUNTING!!! NargaBoyz 23:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC)NargaBoyz Great Hunter here sorry i haven't ben on since feb. but to let you know i'm still in your clan. MONSTER HUNTER FOR EVER!!!!! Overthrown hey hammer girl, its your co-leader here or rather the newly voted Leader of the Clan which even without your help for 3 MONTHS! i managed to scrape out of the dirt and back into a busy clan. i didnt just make this message to be mean, i also came with news, as follows: The clan will have a name by sunday the 29 of may. The clan will also be moving to a different page, voted by popular demand, where i will be leader and will not niglect the clan, also if you wanted to come back to the clan you will, unfortunatly, be demoted to ordinary member. i think thats about it, oh and no hard feelings.... Wyvren s 18:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Please join the new clan! it is not right to abandon the ex leader! join now!!! User:RoyalLudroth Last message.... Im sorry about my last message i left, it was abit harsh. oh and are u still going on the clan/ talk page??Wyvren s 09:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hammer girl :) i have not been on for a few months (sorry :(... ) i will definitly read your newest chapter :) and i promise i will be on more :) sorry for the wait :) NargaBoyz 01:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC)NARGABOYZ :_) Hey ya still active?Monsterkiller (talk) 05:36, November 17, 2014 (UTC)